Do You Still Like Me?
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: First Fic Ever: Riku has a slight meltdown and hurts Sora's feelings. Is their friendship over? How can Riku convince Sora that he still likes him?


Okay. Here it goes. This is my first fanfic. Ever. It's the first story I've finished in about two years and was written very quickly when I was supposed to be doing my history homework. It's my favoritest pairing ever, Sora/Riku, and it's yaoi, so if you don't like boyxboy parings, don't read it, 'cause I will not listen to your angry comments. Anyways...self-betaed, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. Please Read and Review, but it _is_ my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Well I've talked enough for now, so here it is:

Do You Still Like Me?

* * *

Birds called as the sun rose higher into the late morning sky. The streets bustled with people. Parents toting around small children, men and women taking a break from their work, kids chasing each other around the street. Everything was back to normal on the island. It was as if nothing had ever broken the peaceful routine of the quiet community. Riku walked down the street and admired is home. It was good to be back.

* * *

Sora searched the busy main street ceaselessly. _Where in the world could..._ Then he spotted it. The luminous silver gleam he recognized so well. He cut through the crowd as fast as he could and then... 

"Sora!" Riku struggled against the spiky haired teens grip. "Get the Hell off me!" For Sora had jumped on to Riku's back, wrapping his arms around the older teen's chest and his legs around Riku's waist.

Sora slid off Riku's back and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Sora was concerned, Riku never swore like that around him.

Riku's whole body shook as he tried to calm down.

"We're too old to be doing that kind of thing." He then turned and headed toward the beach, his movements stiff and controlled.

Sora stood there and watched him go. _What's wrong with him? _Riku had been acting weird ever since they got back to the island, and Sora was pretty sure Riku was avoiding him. _Why doesn't he want to be around me? _Sora wondered. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Riku after having looked for him for so long. _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore... _The thought brought tears to Sora's eyes.

* * *

Riku sat on the bent trunk of the Paopu tree staring out at the ocean. The rays of the setting sun set the water on fire. How many times had he thought of sharing its fruit with Sora? How many times had that scene played out in his head when he was trapped in the darkness? And now he had yelled at Sora. The truth was what Sora had done to him felt good. Too good. Riku was afraid that if Sora did that again, he might not be able to stop himself from tackling Sora to the ground and ravishing him mercilessly. But he couldn't to that to Sora. Sora who was sweet and innocent. Besides, Riku was afraid that Sora would reject him. It wasn't that Sora has homophobic. And Riku wasn't really homosexual. It was just...Sora. Everything about him. That ridiculous hair. Those eyes that made the sky weep with shame. That lithe frame that looked as though it would break if you touched it. And while Sora had bulked up quite a bit, he was still small. Even his voice gave Riku chills of pleasure. "**Riku**." That voice which made his heart stop. "**Riku**." That voice which rivaled the singing of angels. "**RIKU!**"Riku was pulled from his poetry by that very voice. 

"What?" The word came out harsher than it was supposed to.

At first he thought Sora had left...it was so quiet. Then he heard a sniffle and a choking sound. He whirled around to look at Sora. His face was red and tear-streaked and his hands were clenched at his sides as his bottom lip quivered. But what shocked Riku the most were Sora's eyes. Pure unbridled fear clouded the blue sky that was Sora's eyes. Riku stiffened. What was wrong? What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

Riku reached out his hand, but stopped. He was almost afraid to touch Sora for fear that he could not hold back the emotion he felt for him.

Sora took a deep, quavering breath, but his arms remained tense and tears still flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Do you...do you not like me anymore?"

* * *

Even as the words left Sora's lips, something stirred inside Riku. Before Sora knew it, Riku has stood up and was walking toward him. Riku grabbed his arms and stared deep into Sora's puffy red eyes. Sora had no choice but to stare back into aqua eyes that shone intently. 

"Is that what you really thought?" Riku asked, his voice betraying no emotion. "Is that why you're crying, because you were afraid that I didn't like you anymore?"

Sora could only nod.

Riku pulled Sora into his arms, holding the younger boy tightly to his chest. Sora squeaked in alarm.

"I'm so sorry," Riku said. Sora felt a drop of wetness hit his forehead and Riku's chest heaved. Sora pulled away in shock. Riku never cried. Never. Not even when he had broken his arm. And here he was, head bowed as tears made speckles in the sand. Sora wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's chest and looked up into his tear filled eyes. Before Riku even had time to be shocked, Sora's lips were on his. Sweet, warm relief flowed through Riku as he kissed back. The kiss went on for as long as possible, but eventually need for air got in the way. They separated, both panting heavily. Riku was confused, but too pleased to worry about it.

As soon as their breathing had returned to normal, they chanced looking at each other. Neither knew what to say, so an awkward silence claimed the moment. After a couple of minutes, the silence had become unbearable, so Sora finally spoke.

"So...you still like me?"

* * *

Raucous laughter filled the air as Riku clutched his side. Sora had never been brilliant, but that had to be the dumbest question ever. 

Sora patiently waited for Riku to finish, but looked at him with a hint of disgust. He didn't think this was a laughing matter. What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he see that this was a delicate situation? Didn't he understand tha—

The indignity that had been bubbling up inside Sora subsided as he melted in the kiss. A warm sensation soothed his anger and he became immediately relaxed. He whimpered softly as Riku pulled away.

"You idiot. How could you think that?" Riku sounded almost angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well, when I jumped on you...you never swear at me..." A tiny bit of the fear he had felt before crept into his voice as he said it. Riku softened immediately.

"That was because..." Riku had never expected to be admitting this, "it kind of...turned me on." He stared at the ground and tried his hardest to hide the blush that was creeping across his face.

* * *

Sora stared at Riku in disbelief. Words and incomplete thoughts swirled around his head. _"It kind of...turned me on." _Is that really what he'd just said? _"It kind of...turned me on." _This was just too good. He turned Riku on! _"It kind of...turned me on." _Now how could he use this? _"It kind of...turned me on." _How could he—_click. _Got it.

* * *

Riku jumped and fire instantly coursed through his veins when Sora touched him. Sora had somehow gotten behind him, and now his hands were softly caressing the older boy's chest. Riku panted as Sora's hands continued to explore his torso. His breath hitched as the hands glided lower and played over his abdomen. When they flew up to play in his silver tresses, Riku was a quivering puddle of pleasure. He could do nothing to stop those provocative hands...not that he wanted to. 

"What about this?" Sora's breath had become husky and was tickling Riku's ear. "Does this turn you on?"

That was it. Sora had asked for it, and Riku was going to give to him. _Let's just see how cocky he is when it's my turn! _And with that, Riku stood up, swung a squealing Sora over his shoulders and headed for the cave with those stupid drawings of Sora and Kairi. _We'll see who he'll be drawing tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

_Soooo_...what'd ya think? Was it horrible? I'm sooorrryyy! But it was fun to write and it was good to actually finish something. So, what do I have to give you to click that little button and review? Uummmmm...FREE KASUGAI GUMMIES FOR EVERYONE!!! Seriously, I'm addicted to those things. Review Please!


End file.
